walnutsprojectsfandomcom-20200216-history
Nicodemus Peters
' Nicodemus Peters' is the main protagonist of "Nicodemus on the Skids". He is a derlict raccoon who wants a new home and someone to take care of him. He is an orphan, but it is unknown what happened to his parents and when it happened. As this story takes place in 1971, he was obviously born in 1950. His Part of the Story Nicodemus is an orphaned raccoon who can barely take care of himself. He is shown living with his mother's sister, Vanessa Howard, who dies from a heart attack during a thunderstorm, leaving only $2.29 for him to inherit. After his cabin burns down from being hit by a bolt of lightning (as it was in the mountains), Nicodemus safely obviously spends it on what he can to provide for himself, and he has nothing left. Because of his poverty and inability to move into a new house, he ends up living next to a bridge over the road, begging for money, but nobody passing by gives him any money. In fact, hardly anybody pays him any attention, and he only manages to get a little money. Things begin to change when Nicodemus sees a trio of bullies (counting their leader, Queenie Vincent) picking on a skunk boy named Curtis Davidson by throwing his teddy bear into the street. Intending to make new friends, Nicodemus gets the teddy bear out of the street and throws the little amount of money he has farther away from the bullies in order to save him. This begins their friendship and Curtis becomes Nicodemus' sidekick. But Nicodemus allows Curtis to just call him "Nick", due to having trouble pronouncing it right. Nicodemus then catches a feminine-looking hat which is blowing in the wind, and returns it to a female cat named Winifred Newton, and he also meets her ruthless boyfriend Irwin Kingston. Nicodemus begins to have a crush on Winifred, who befriends him, but Irwin disapproves of anyone having a crush on her. He then introduces Queenie and her posse, Wayne (Irwin's brother) and Sonny O'Brien, but Nicodemus already recognizes them. Irwin, being hateful of homeless people, frames Nicodemus by placing his own wallet in the latter's pants pocket and accusing him of stealing it. Nicodemus is almost arrested, but he (along with Curtis, who has been trying to defend him) runs away from the police. Disguised as old men (yes, with Curtis disguised as an elderly dwarf), Nicodemus and Curtis prepare to sneak into a dance hall, hoping to find Winifred there and for him to impress her. Before they do, though, Nicodemus secretly warns Curtis not to let them know he's really a child, but a dwarf, and Curtis gives him a rose, thinking Winifred will love it. They sneak in the building. As they are looking for Winifred, who finally exits the restroom, Curtis calls her over, but Nicodemus shushes her, telling her it's not polite to be bothering a stranger. She can tell which is Curtis by the voice, but because of disguises, she doesn't know that the other guy is Nicodemus, so the three of them hide next to the restroom doors, where Nicodemus reveals himself and then gives her the rose. Winifred is about to kiss him when Irwin (and his bullies) enter and catch her and Irwin scolds her. Irwin yells at her because he thinks Nicodemus cannot support her due to having no home and says he's the one who gives her change from what he borrows on dates, but she says she can use what she has to try and support Nicodemus. Irwin then says bums are not people, and Curtis defends Nicodemus. The bullies are about to beat Curtis up, but Nicodemus stands in front of the latter, only for Irwin to have Nicodemus beaten up. However, a security guard throws the bullies out. After Irwin is about to strangle Nicodemus, he is then thrown out. Winifred is then forced by a demanding Irwin to come with him. Winifred then apologizes to Nicodemus and Curtis for what happened, but wishes Nicodemus lots of love, and some love to Curtis (as a surrogate son). The next morning, Nicodemus begins begging for money (in order to try and get Winifred to himself), but he declines Curtis's idea of begging for money with him, but appreciates his intentions. Curtis decides to leave for some reason, but promises to be back. During a rainstorm, Nicodemus keeps begging until he hears a scream that sounded like Winifred's, and decides to see if she is in danger. In order to find the sound, he listens from the outside of every house, not able to hear anything. As he is going to look for Winifred, a group of gangsters approach and try to rob him, but he dodges some and fights off those who are about to catch him. Finally, Queenie and her posse come out to attack Nicodemus as they look for Curtis, but he avoids them and gets out of their way, and they keep looking. He continues until he reaches a black-and-brown three-story house (counting an attic). He then finds out that Winifred is in there (assuming she was kidnapped), having heard her voice in the attic, which she says she was locked in. She tells him to look for the key. He is also followed by Curtis and his lame cousin Nathan. Now, in Irwin's hideout, Nicodemus begins to head for the attic, but finds out that Curtis and Nathan have been following him (secretly), and protects Curtis from Irwin, and they fight each other. As they fight, Nicodemus keeps looking for the key in his pockets, and finally gets it out of one of his pants pockets. He keeps fighting with him as he heads for the attic, where he finds not only Winifred, but also Curtis (whom Queenie, Wayne and Sonny have locked up with her after first failing and finally finding him back in the hideout). Irwin attempts to propose engagement to Winifred, but finally (and strongly) refuses to ever even be Irwin's girlfriend, only to get slapped, Nicodemus scolds Irwin for it, and they fight again just as the police arrive to arrest them both. Nathan then shows the police a video he had earlier recorded of Irwin framing Nicodemus for stealing the wallet. Nicodemus then explains Irwin's abusive behavior to Winifred and his helpers' abusive treatment to Curtis. Having finally realized they were misunderstood, the police pardon Nicodemus and apologize to him for the inconvenience and arrest Irwin. They then arrest Queenie and her followers (all three of whom they send to juvenile hall). At last, Nicodemus receives a kiss of gratitude from Winifred, who tells him she'll gladly be more than his girlfriend. In fact, she gives him a flower, asking him to marry her, and he accepts. He then moves in with her, being grateful for a new home and someone to support him. Twenty-nine days later, Nicodemus gets married to Winifred (with Curtis as the ring-bearer) and they both get permission from Nathan to adopt Curtis as their son. One year later, Nicodemus and Winifred have a cat-raccoon biological son of their own. Profile Alias: 'Nick (according to Curtis Davidson) '''Personality: '''kind, self-sacrificing, sweet, defensive '''Goal: '''To get a new home and someone to take care of him. '''Relatives: '''deceased parents, Vanessa Howard (maternal aunt, deceased), Winifred (wife in the end), Curtis (foster son); unnamed biological hybrid son '''Affiliations: '''Good '''Allies: 'Winifred Newton, Officer Clyde Humphrey, Officer Carla Humphrey, Curtis Davidson 'Enemies: 'Irwin Kingston, Queenie Vincent, Wayne Kingston, Sonny O'Brien, Officer Clyde Humphrey (formerly), Officer Carla Humphrey (formerly) '''Likes: having someone to be with, Winifred, being appreciated, friendship '''Dislikes: '''Irwin's ways, Irwin's abusive treatment, being pursued by the police, being framed for crimes, being treated like nobody, being homeless '''Powers and Abilities: '''swinging onto high branches of trees '''Fate: '''moves in with Winifred, marries her, adopts Curtis and has a son Category:Characters Category:"Nicodemus on the Skids" Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Raccoons